


Regrets

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-25
Updated: 2006-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-15 21:39:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8073637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: The regret of words unspoken.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: **Beta:** Karri  
  
 **Feedback:** Constructive criticisms will be kept close to the heart, and flames will be used to power the phase cannons that I'll be aiming at you. LOL!  
  
 **Spoilers:** None  
  
 **Disclaimer:** Paramount owns the Star Trek universe. Nothing is mine except for the unconscious muse lying in the corner of my room. I did not obtain permission to use these characters and Iâ€™m not receiving money for this story. I merely take them out for a spin and will return them in one piece... more or less. *evil grin*  


* * *

"Get down!"

I drop to my knees and duck my head-- not a moment too soon. I feel something whiz past my head. And then there is silence. The crossfire has ceased.

I lift my head and look to my right. The hostile alien lay in a motionless heap.

"Nice shooting," I call out to my crewmate as I push myself off the ground, but he does not reply. As I turn towards his direction, I find him on his knees, his hand pressing firmly against his side. I can see a dark stain spreading rapidly across his uniform. I scramble to my feet and rush to his side.

I manage to get him back to the cave and lay him down. Taking a bandage, I press it against the still bleeding wound.

"Stay with me..."

I pleaded to the injured man, but there is no response. I watch in dread as his eyes slip shut and his bloody hand falls limply to the ground. My chest constricts painfully at the thought that he may never wake again. I was planning to tell him that all is forgiven regarding the cogenitor incident, but now I may never have the chance...


End file.
